Dragon cycle
by Raki Alburn
Summary: Eventough i had this under another title elsewhere i think this title suits best for my Phoenix series. Even wit rating as teen this series gets more violent accordingly


Chapter 1 – Angel's Journey

A year had past when Saki had become the dark Lord. Lilly was getting impatient with waiting so long. Within the headquarters Roy was discussing on evaluations on how they all should approach the situation. Sora still hadn't recovered from what he had seen that day when Saki turned to darkness. Light was trying to cheer him up but it was no use. Alicia and Silmeria stood and reminisce on past events. Aaron and Cybercrash tried their hands on the new training facility and new gaming centre within the headquarters hall. Demi and her sisters were in the stage centre playing on the stage. Yet again Ed had damage his automail and Winry threw a tantrum while she chase him around the conference room. Roy lost his temper and blew a hole in the wall narrowly missing Riza. She pulled out her pistol and directed it at Roy.

Riza: If you dare trying that stunt one more time you will have me to answer to.

Roy: Was aiming for Pipsqueak Fullmetal. He's so short it's hard to get a target on him.

Ed: PIPSQEAK!! I'LL GIVE YOU PIPSQEAK. DON'T CALL ME SMALL. I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!!

Roy: Don't tempt me. Besides you can't even touch me with damaged automail!

Meanwhile in the courtyard…

Silmeria: Alicia!

Alicia: Hmm…

Silmeria: It appears that as each day passes it gets more difficult.

Alicia: I will but it appears this proves more difficult than I taught.

Silmeria: Alicia, I sense a strong presence in that Lilly girl. She proves quite strong.

In a flash of a bolt a beam of light appeared and who was it that had appeared was none other than Lenneth herself. She was the Valkyrie of faith and time.

Lenneth: We meet again Dear sister.

Silmeria: Sister Lenneth! What has brought you here?

Lenneth: I wish to tell you that… Lilly is the chosen one.

Silmeria: What?!

Lenneth: Lilly has many powers you do not know of. She even surpasses us Valkyrie and even Odin himself. She will restore you to your body in a flick of her fingers but in order to do this she must…

Silmeria: I see… Alicia I fear this will be the last I'll ever see of you.

Lenneth: No, Silmeria! Lilly is your other half! She must fuse you and she before it is too late. If time has passed and this is not accomplished you shall be lost forever. Saki is a threat to mankind and us Goddesses. He must be destroyed.

???? : Lenneth! We will not destroy Saki. He is innocent. The darkness must be destroyed.

Lenneth: Lilly! Forgive me for this intrusion. I shall go now.

Lilly: It's good to see you again.

Lenneth: It has been far too long. Princess! I must go now.

Lenneth disappeared in an instant and was never seen again. Silmeria was surprised that Lenneth had called her Princess. She surely was full of surprises. Meanwhile there was a huge sonic blast. Roy had lost his temper again and started to blast Ed with flames. Ed dodged them easily.

Roy: Sit still Fullmetal. You have tested my patience yet again!

Ed: I know all your faults it's quite entertaining.

Meanwhile on a nearby plain a young girl sung on a rock by the seaside. All the sea creatures admired her angelic voice. Her hair hung in bangs and long: down to her back, with braids at the bottom. She had roses in her hair. Human she was but a little secret she had that only the sea creature knew of.

???? : Hmmm… I wonder where everyone is today. It is such a beautiful day it would be a huge shame to waste it.

Back within the headquarters Roy finally calmed down after Lilly gave him a few blasts of her own. A huge bump appeared on his head and Winry finally caught Ed so she could start repairing the damage.

Lilly: How many times have I told you to stop pestering my brother hmmm?

Roy: He really cracked me up!!

THUMP!!!

Lilly: Do that one more time and I'll blast you to next millennium. I may be Phoenix Alchemist but I am no mother to teach you these sorts of things.

To be continued…


End file.
